


it was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?

by seungchanlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheek Kisses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchanlix/pseuds/seungchanlix
Summary: Kissing Jisung was easy, just like everything was when it came to Jisung. Changbin honestly should've seen it coming.ALTERNATIVELY:Changbin and Jisung share 5 (or maybe more) kisses.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 216





	it was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> !! I'm issuing a quick warning for the first scene: it deals with anxiety, stress, and lashing out because of those things, in addition to a quick reference to pulling out one's hair as a form of self harm. Please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable. I don't think it's too intense, but I wanted to be extra safe just in case someone is triggered by any of these things. !!
> 
> (the teens and up rating is mainly for cursing throughout the fic along with themes of anxiety)
> 
> This fic is set around the time of Miroh promotions, but the skit Stray Kids film later in the story is completely made up and has nothing to do with any of their actual content.

One

Changbin sighed when he heard the music pause. Jisung had stayed late for practice, and this was the eighteenth time he was restarting the song. Their comeback stage was tomorrow, Jisung should be resting instead of overworking himself, but nobody could convince him to come back to the dorms. So here Changbin was, keeping him company until he was satisfied enough to go home and sleep.

“Jisung,” he called lightly, trying not to cringe at the sound of the song playing from the beginning once more. Jisung glanced at him from his position but ultimately ignored him, opting to continue his dancing. Exasperated, Changbin tries again. “Jisung.”

Finally, Jisung freezes and turns, meeting Changbin’s eyes with an unreadable expression in his own. “Yeah, hyung?” The music continues, an odd and dramatic background track to their conversation.

“It’s nearly 2 in the morning, don’t you think you’ve done enough? Rehearsals start at 3pm, you need some sleep before then.”

“But I’m not done-”

“Jisung, everything looks great already, you’re not a single beat off. Your dancing is good, your flow is good, you’re good. You’re ready, so please, let’s go back,”

“You don’t get to say if I’m ready, Changbin,” Jisung announced stubbornly, turning to mess with the speaker again.

“Jisung, I am not letting you stress yourself out over this! It’s fucking ridiculous,” as soon as the words escaped his mouth, Changbin realized his tone was a bit too harsh, a bit too angry. He was frustrated, yes, but he didn’t want Jisung to think he was mad at him. Even so, he didn’t have the energy to stop himself.

“Shut up. Leave me be.”

“No, I won’t,” Changbin said, once again letting his temper slip. “This is stupid Jisung, if you would just listen to me-”

“STOP IT!” Jisung yelled, whipping back around to stare at Changbin furiously. A few tense moments pass before Jisung’s gaze weakens. “Please, stop raising your voice at me.”

Changbin faltered. _Shit._ It was late, he was tired, and he had just wanted Jisung to stop pushing himself, but he’d ended up being the one who pushed Jisung a little too far. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I’m so sorry, Sung.”

“It’s okay. You’re right, I’m fucking stupid for doing this. I just feel helpless, the comeback is literally tomorrow and I don’t feel good enough. I don’t think I’m good enough.”

It was almost scary how quickly Changbin’s anger rushed away, his jaw unclenching as he shuffled closer to Jisung, placing a hand on his back to provide comfort. Jisung immediately relaxed into the touch, feeling a bit safer now that Changbin didn’t seem angry anymore. “Jisung, you’re not stupid. I was just frustrated because I want you to take care of yourself, and I took it too far. I’m sorry,” Changbin said, his thumb rubbing over the curve of the younger’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have let myself get all stressed out over this I just-” Jisung choked, a tear slipping down his cheek. Upon seeing Jisung cry, Changbin’s brows pulled tightly together, and he grunted gently, urging Jisung to continue. “I just feel so overwhelmed sometimes. We’ve made it through a couple comebacks already with no issues, but I’m still so scared. I’m worried I won’t do well enough and then the fans will be angry with me- or even worse, they’ll worry about me. I don’t want to face that. And I don’t want to have to look at you or the rest of the members if I make a mistake. I’m _scared_ ,” a wounded sob slipped from Jisung’s lips. “God, I’m so fucking scared.” 

“Sung, nobody’s perfect.”

  
“I know.”

“And that’s okay. Nobody’s perfect, which means people make mistakes. It also means people get worried and anxious about things they can’t control. It’s normal, Jisung,” Jisung was still crying, slowly leaning further into Changbin’s space. The elder just wrapped his arms around Jisung silently, and Jisung let out a shaky breath of relief. “We’ve been practicing non-stop for this comeback, it’s easy to get stressed out and too wrapped up in perfection.”

“What am I supposed to do if I make a mistake tomorrow?”

“Finish the performance, at the very least. Even if you mess up, there’s a chance nobody will catch it. And even if someone does, you know we all love you. The members and the fans. We’re still by your side, even if you slip on stage or skip a line or your voice cracks. One mistake isn’t going to make us forget who Han Jisung is or what he means to us,” Changbin finished, praying that it helped Jisung somehow. There was a beat of silence as Jisung thought, and Changbin waited patiently.

“Thank you, hyung,” Jisung finally said, shifting so he was far enough from Changbin to look him in the eyes.

“It’s no problem, Sung,” Jisung smiled, gratefulness rolling off of him in waves, and Changbin smiled back. Before they completely separated, Changbin leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jisung’s forehead, whispering into the warmth of his skin, “You’ll do amazing tomorrow, I believe in you.”

Jisung blinked a couple times, dazed, before he finally turned and moved towards the door. “Thank you… We should go to the dorms now,” he said slowly. Changbin just followed, relieved that Jisung was finally going to sleep.

Changbin didn’t think much of the kiss until he’d finally snuggled in under his covers. Suddenly, lying there in bed, the reality of what had happened sunk in, and he couldn’t stop himself from tugging at his own hair, curling further into himself as he tried not to drown in all his thoughts. Pain stung at his scalp, but he couldn’t escape the overwhelming wave of sensations. The thing that made his head spin the most was how warm Jisung had felt, how confused Jisung had looked. Changbin had done it to comfort the younger, but he wondered if he’d crossed a line. It probably wasn’t normal to kiss your bandmates, even if it was on the forehead. Something clenched in Changbin’s stomach, a pit of dread threatening to swallow him. He brushed it off, trying his best to redirect his focus to his own breathing. _Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale…_ he chanted in his head like a mantra, eventually drifting off. He grabbed a pillow from his side, holding it tightly in his arms and relying on its pressure against his chest to keep him grounded.

Two

One of Changbin’s favorite places to be was in the changing rooms before or between performances. There was something about the lazy yet bustling atmosphere that made him buzz in anticipation. The good kind of anticipation.

Just by laying back and letting the stylists work on his makeup, their soft, smooth brushes making his skin tingle, the combs and hands in his hair immediately lulling him to a half-asleep state, Changbin felt secure. He could hear the other members chatting and shifting around, making him smile at the familiarity of their presence. From across the room, Jisung had broken out into an oddly operatic rendition of a Got7 song, sending Hyunjin into a fit of unstoppable laughter. 

Changbin wanted to laugh along so badly, especially when a sudden voice crack made Jisung start giggling too, but he figured the stylist who was currently touching up his lips wouldn’t be too appreciative of that. He sat as still as possible, letting himself doze while the sounds of Hyunjin and Jisung joking around echoed through the mostly quiet room.

As soon as the stylists backed away from him, Changbin fluttered his eyes open in time to see one of them shoot him a thumbs up. He was good to go, so he stood, a little woozy from the motion, and turned towards the source of all the noise. A snort forced its way out of Changbin at the sight of Hyunjin perching atop a throne of three stacked chairs with Jisung kneeling at his side, evidently pretending to be a knight. Jisung stood, drew his imaginary sword, and crossed it over his chest. He could clearly hear Jisung using his goofy voice to announce his loyalty to Hyunjin, and something about it made Changbin giddier than he already was. Jisung had started out so shy, but now he was so much more confident around the members, glowing with excitement. Changbin couldn’t help but admire him. 

Jisung and Changbin were like sunflowers, turning to each other for light when the sun wasn’t shining. It was always in their hardest times that they were able to bring each other back up. They were each other’s motivation. Changbin remembered how impressed he was with Jisung in the beginning, his style so different from Changbin’s and yet giving Changbin countless things to draw inspiration from. His dynamics, his sentiment, his ability to whip out lyrics in no time- Changbin was jealous, to say the least, and he worked even harder because Jisung had given him a reason to. And Jisung had told Changbin he was jealous too, of Changbin’s grit and charisma, of his powerful presence on stage. 

And so they grew like sunflowers, at some point becoming too wrapped up in each other’s talent to notice the sun anymore.

Seeing Jisung like this, having so much fun just being _himself,_ Changbin couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face. It had only been a few days since their little fight (could you really call it that?) in the practice room, and Jisung seemed totally normal. It was good to see he wasn’t as terrified as he had been before their first stage of the comeback. 

Changbin sped towards Hyunjin and Jisung, unsheathing his own invisible sword to point at Hyunjin’s throat, a smirk spreading across his face. Jisung’s eyes grew comically wide and his jaw dropped, playfully shocked at the sudden invasion of his prince’s castle.

“What are you going to do now that I’ve nearly got your precious majesty in my clutches?” Changbin taunted. Jisung rolled his eyes, quickly dropping his surprised demeanor. 

“I’ll destroy you before you get a chance to touch him, of course,” Jisung said proudly. Hyunjin was laughing, trying to muffle the sound by keeping his lips pressed tightly together.

“Oh, really? One move from you and he’s dead. Don’t try anything,” Changbin said. Jisung opened his mouth to challenge him, but was cut off by Chan calling them to hurry backstage. Hyunjin jumped from his “throne,” his royal duties quickly forgotten. Changbin and Jisung bounded after him, all filing after the members who’d already hurried out of the room.

Changbin felt like his heart was pounding in time with the second hand on the clock, counting down to their third performance of the week. He bounced from foot to foot, trying to keep his body moving so he didn’t freeze up before they went on stage. The chunk of time right before a performance was always nerve-wracking, but it was also what hyped Changbin up for what was to come. As he continued his little dance in a corner of the backstage area, Jisung slid up next to him.

“How do you feel?” Jisung asked.

“Good. Ready, I think,” Changbin said, smiling at the younger.

“Me too,” Jisung agreed. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but the group who’d performed before them was filing off stage, and Changbin’s attention was whipped away.

“Ah, we’re on!” Changbin said excitedly, whipping around to get into position. However, Jisung stopped him, suddenly sweeping in and dropping a loud smack on Changbin’s cheek before dashing to the stage. Changbin barely registered the _“Good luck!”_ Jisung had breathed into his ear, too busy being petrified for a few long moments. If his heart was in time with the clock before, it was surely way ahead now, beating so fast it felt like his whole chest was vibrating. He wasn’t sure what the fuck had just happened- okay, he understood it in concept, but he didn’t understand _why_ it had happened. He shuffled on stage in a zombie-like trance, his body moving slower than his heart. Changbin felt oddly disconnected from reality, as if that kiss had ripped through the space-time continuum and left him spinning in the void. Luckily, he pulled himself together in time and let the music take over him as Felix’s voice spilled over the audience. He didn’t have time to think about anything when he was performing, and he was thankful for that today. It was easier not to think about the fondness in Jisung’s voice, and it was easier to throw himself into his job rather than mull over a fluttering touch of skin on skin that might not mean anything at all.

  
  


Three

Changbin had tried to tell the others that he was fine, but his skin was hot, burning almost, and he could barely walk with how weak his legs felt. Rather than Changbin convincing his members to let him go about his day, they’d convinced Changbin to stay in bed. He felt a little delirious with how high his fever was running, so he hadn’t put up too much of a fight, simply pouting as he allowed them to swaddle him in blankets and hand him some medicine to reduce his headache. 

Bedridden for the whole day, Changbin found himself browsing through Youtube videos and watching them mindlessly, too drained to process any of the input he was getting. Restlessness tapped at the back of his head, begging him to get up and do something. Changbin wasn’t used to doing nothing, he was used to working out every day and testing out new beats and playing games with his members. He was bored, a little lonely, and the sounds of laughter and chatter throughout the dorms were slightly less comforting when he couldn’t easily walk over and join them. 

As soon as Changbin threw his phone down in defeat and closed his eyes in a feeble attempt to sleep, his prayers were answered with a gentle knock on the door. “Hyung?” 

Changbin’s eyes immediately met Jisung’s, the latter smiling from his place in the doorway. He couldn’t help but mirror his grin. “Why’d you knock on the door if it’s open?”

“Because I thought it would be more respectful. Also, you looked like you were asleep, I didn’t want to startle you,” 

“I wasn’t asleep. I’m just bored,” Changbin admitted. 

“Oh,” Jisung said, as if he was thinking that he should have known that. “Well, I actually came just to give you a wet cloth-” he gestured to the fabric he held in his left hand. “But I can stay with you and talk for a bit?”

“That’d be great,” Changbin said, perking up at the idea of a conversation, which sounded way more interesting than anything else he’d done this morning. Jisung smiled wider at the confirmation and walked around to the side of Changbin’s bed, bending over to place his free hand on Changbin’s forehead. His palm was soft, and Changbin felt his eyes close at the contact. 

“You’re still hot. Less than earlier, but hot,” Jisung told him, taking his hand away. Changbin missed his touch immediately. Jisung stayed there, leaning over Changbin’s torso, eyes scanning over Changbin’s face. He was thinking, Changbin knew, because of the way his lips parted the tiniest bit, the way his brows were shifted slightly out of their usual position. And then his face came closer, his breath making Changbin’s face tingle, and his lips ended up on Changbin’s forehead.

When Changbin had kissed Jisung before, his skin had been so warm, like a dog laying in the sun, but now he was cool against the fire of Changbin’s fever. This kiss was the opposite of the first one, the giver and receiver swapped, and yet it held the same purpose. It was comforting, and Changbin almost let himself slip, almost let himself drown in the security it gave him, but he was pulled back to the surface by Jisung’s voice. He jolted with the realization that Jisung’s lips had been replaced by a wet cloth. He was still close, his hip pressed against Changbin’s knee, but it felt too far. Changbin mumbled something about how he was too tired to think, telling Jisung to just talk so he could listen. 

Jisung nodded and Changbin closed his eyes, letting Jisung’s words filter in like sunlight through blinds and cast warm lines across the floor of Changbin’s heart. 

Four

It was strange to Changbin, how a couple of kisses had made him crave Jisung like this. A few kisses, quick and chaste, without any lip-to-lip contact, and they were driving Changbin crazy. He’d never thought about kissing Jisung before, but he hadn’t had to _think_ about it when he’d done it. It had been an easy decision- when Jisung had looked at him, stars in his eyes and dried tears on his cheeks, thanking him, Changbin had just rolled with it.

And then Jisung… Jisung had kissed him backstage, a good luck kiss. It had worked, apparently, since that night had been one of Changbin’s best performances yet, earning him praises from multiple members. He remembered meeting Jisung’s eyes in the van on their way home, the way the corners of Jisung’s lips twitched into a small but genuine smile, the way Jisung had mouthed _Good job_ to him, and the way his heart had twisted. Jisung had complimented him plenty of times before, but somehow that one had felt different. The silent praise felt heavy, packed with implications that had begun in that practice room at 2am and had no end in sight. And then there was the day Changbin had fallen ill. He probably could have convinced himself that it was a dream by now, could’ve chalked it up to his mind being clouded by sickness, if not for the way Jisung looked at him. Nowadays, sharing glances with Jisung felt mind-blowing. Changbin preened under Jisung’s attention, overjoyed at the idea that there was a new layer to their relationship, something a little more special.

Life went on, despite the kisses, and if anyone noticed Changbin and Jisung being clingier than normal they didn’t say anything. Even Chan, who was always pulling members aside to check in on them, didn’t so much as raise an eyebrow at Changbin, even though Changbin was sure he’d caught Chan glancing at the two of them almost every time they cuddled in the living room or fell asleep on each other in the back of the van.  
  


And honestly, Chan had no reason to worry. Changbin and Jisung didn’t do anything other than cling to each other for weeks until they were back in a studio to film some content for the fans and things got a bit out of control. Changbin could’ve avoided it, but when he and Jisung were chosen to play young lovers in their ridiculous medieval-themed skit, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to press his lips against Jisung’s knuckles in a delicate display of mock affection. He plays it up, flutters his eyelashes dramatically and makes a gross smacking noise when he pulls away, but nothing about the red spreading across Jisung’s face was an act. And neither was the pounding of Changbin’s heart.

There was something fun about pretending to be Jisung’s lover like this, even when their characters inevitably ended up fighting and breaking apart in a dramatic battle of raised voices, the two of them trying their best to stay focused on their roles and refuse the temptation of laughter. It was nice to forget that he’s actually in love with Jisung, it was nice to forget that he’s going to have to talk to Jisung about it soon, it was nice to just keep pretending. And pretend he did. He pretended all the way home, until Jisung caught him alone in the dorm’s kitchen and grabbed hold of his sleeve. Their eyes meet, and suddenly the act shatters, and nothing feels all that _nice_ anymore. Changbin knows he wasn’t pretending, knows he can’t hide when Jisung looks at him like that, but he wishes he could. He wishes he could leave his fondness behind on that filming set, leave it behind in that practice room, leave it behind in that dim hallway where they had first met. 

Unfortunately, he can’t. Jisung is right here, right now, and he’s real. Logically, he knows Jisung must feel something for him, or he wouldn’t be cuddling up to him so much, nor would he be staring at him right now as if he was looking for an answer. But Changbin isn’t ready to give him one- admitting his feelings out loud would be like opening up a hole that he knows he’d never stop falling down. A shiver wracks through his body, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He cringes at the worry visible on Jisung’s face.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jisung asks, his hand sliding up Changbin’s arm, fingers careful as they flutter into place on the elder’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Changbin manages, suddenly feeling dizzy as his stomach churns with nervousness. His head tips forward, coming to a stop in the crook of Jisung’s shoulder, and suddenly the tears start flowing. “I’m so sorry.”

“Changbin,” Jisung says gently, wrapping his arms around Changbin and pulling him into his embrace. Changbin sniffles, melting into the safety of Jisung’s touch. Even if all Jisung says is his name, he knows what he’s asking.

“Yes. Yes, I know. I’m sorry. I can’t- I can’t fucking think straight right now.”

“It’s okay, Bin. Let’s go lay down, okay?” Jisung penguin-waddles them into the living room, and with a little bit of maneuvering, settles them into a comfy position on the couch. Changbin sighs as he nuzzles his face into Jisung’s chest. He feels terrible, all of his doubts clawing angrily at his ribcage as he listens to Jisung’s breathing. Somehow, the even tempo manages to calm him down, and he just lets Jisung’s warmth envelop him as he thinks.

Jisung was special- he’d always been special to Changbin. They’d always just clicked, always just understood each other, and Changbin often felt thrown off guard when Jisung exceeded his expectations. Jisung always seemed to know what Changbin needed, and it was easy for Jisung to pull Changbin away from his work when he was isolating himself too much. Nobody else handled Changbin with such ease, nobody ever made Changbin feel at home like that, nobody else knew Changbin like Jisung did.

It was inevitable, really, that Changbin would fall in love with him. Just thinking about the countless smiles Jisung had thrown his way in the couple of years they’d known each other made his stomach flutter, butterflies desperately trying to escape. He twisted in Jisung’s grip, moving so Jisung’s chest was pressed against Changbin’s back, and when Jisung’s hands flew up to make sure he didn’t tumble off, he grabbed them and explored his fingers. Jisung’s breath hitched, a little shocked at the gesture, but he silently allowed Changbin to continue.

Jisung’s fingers are rough on the sides, calluses from writing and sketching building up over the years, and his hands are warm and familiar. Changbin’s heart clenches again as his adoration threatens to bubble up again. He pushes it back down, trying to keep his head clear. He’s absolutely in love with Jisung, every piece of him, but he’s scared he’s not enough for Jisung. Jisung is his rock, and has always been his safe place as the two of them navigated idol life. Changbin on the other hand, feels pathetic and weak for not always being there for Jisung. There were too many times that he’d felt helpless watching Jisung cry, too many times he’d let the younger one down. He can’t help the second downpour of tears streaming down his face, his hold on Jisung’s hands tightening as he sobs. Jisung squeezes back, and Changbin feels terrible. He doesn’t deserve any of this from Jisung.

“I’m sorry,” _Sorry for not supporting you like I should._

“It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong, hyung,” Jisung rubs his thumb over Changbin’s knuckles, humming comfortingly into his ear.

Changbin shivers again as sobs wrack his chest, but it’s easier to take Jisung’s words and accept them for the time being. If Jisung isn’t upset with him, then maybe it’s okay. Maybe it’s no big deal to let Jisung hold him like this. Maybe it’s no big deal if they fall asleep on the couch that night. For once, thanks to the presence of Jisung pressed to his back, Changbin can fall asleep without any worries.

Five

They’re woken up by Chan in the morning, who lets out a loud sigh at their tangled legs. Even so, he doesn’t say anything about it as he leaves to take a shower, simply reminding them to eat lunch before they all have to head to their schedule in the afternoon. The bathroom door slams shut, and they’re left alone again, just Changbin and Jisung. Jisung and Changbin. Side by side on the couch, sleepy and dazed. 

When their eyes meet, a question starts to burn itself into the back of Changbin’s head. He resists it for a few moments before giving in, the words hurriedly tumbling out of his mouth like soldiers rushing into battle.

“Can I kiss you?” Changbin asks, and Jisung’s eyes widen.

“Yes,” he says, not a moment of hesitation in his breathless response. “Please kiss me.”

And then Changbin’s leaning in, and Changbin and Jisung are blurring together and it’s hard to tell whose mouth is whose when Changbin’s head is reeling at the sensation of finally pressing his lips against Jisung’s. Jisung is kissing him back like he wants nothing but him, and Changbin’s worries start slipping away. He wants to be happy, and Jisung makes him happy. He’s taking this chance, no matter how scary it is. Pulling out of the kiss and looking into Jisung’s eyes only confirms it, the way Jisung is staring at him like he holds the world in his palms makes his heart flutter uncontrollably. The kiss had only lasted for a moment, but it felt like it took up so much room on the timeline of Changbin’s life.

Suddenly, a thump that sounds suspiciously like Felix falling off his bunk bed for the third time this month shocks Changbin out of his thoughts. Right, there are still other people in this dorm. He looks back towards Jisung sheepishly, shaking his head.

“Do you wanna go take a walk?” They had time before they had to get ready to go, and Changbin wanted to talk to Jisung alone for a bit. Jisung nods in agreement, and they silently slip out of the dorms. 

Nothing about the dusty alleyways near their building is very romantic, but something about being outside in general made Changbin feel a bit woozy, as if confessing to Jisung under the sunlight is somehow more monumental. Maybe it is. Changbin’s pretty sure love isn’t his expertise.

“I’m sorry,” Changbin said, and before Jisung can cut him off, he continues. “For crying so much last night. I just- I like you a lot. I love you, Jisung. But I was worried because I feel like I’m always too caught up in my own thoughts to support you when you’re struggling. I regret that so much.”  
  


“Changbin, what kind of best friend would I be if I expected you to take care of me all the time when your own mental health is just as unstable? Besides, you do help me. A lot. Like the time I slipped and we weren’t sure if my ankle was sprained or not and you held my hand during the ride to the hospital because I was crying over not being able to perform. Or when I wouldn’t stop practicing that night, and you calmed me down and kissed my forehead,” They both smiled at the memory. “You’ve always been there for me, Changbin, in every way you can. I’m thankful for that. And for the record, I love you too.”

“Han Jisung, I could kiss you.”

“Be my boyfriend first?”

“Fuck you.”

“I’m serious!!! Seo Changbin, will you be my boyfriend?” Changbin laughed.

“You’re asking me as if I could ever say no to you. It’s not even a question, of course I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Now it was Jisung’s turn to laugh as he tugged Changbin closer. “You now have permission to kiss me,” he breathed into Changbin’s face. Changbin took him up on the offer, letting their lips meet sweetly as he steadied Jisung with a hand on his back. Kissing Jisung makes Changbin feel like there’s something unfurling in his chest. If Changbin and Jisung were sunflowers, they’d be in full bloom, yellow petals standing proudly as they soaked up each other’s affection.

Changbin found himself going in for more again and again, desperately trying to take everything he could even though he knew they had all the time in the world to kiss later. He couldn’t stop himself, the feeling of Jisung’s lips proving to be far too addicting. Kissing Jisung was easy, just like everything was when it came to Jisung. Changbin honestly should've seen it coming. 

Then again, nothing could've prepared him for _this_ , the way his heart swells at Jisung giggling as they pull apart to press their foreheads together. Nothing could've ever prepared Changbin for how it feels to be in love with Han Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! This was fun to write, and a good build up to writing longer fics in the future, I hope. I have another oneshot idea in mind along with a chaptered fic, so please be on the lookout for those!!
> 
> PSST follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungchanlix) if you'd like !!
> 
> Special thank you to Nidhi, who helped me through writing the second half of this fic!! She was a big help when I asked for feedback and criticism. (she also hyped me up in ways I didn't even know I needed)


End file.
